clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Fire
Card-Jitsu Fire is a multiplayer game that was at one point exclusively for Members who are a Ninja. It is a spin-off of the famous mini-game, Card-Jitsu. Card-Jitsu Fire, however, is not like the original Card-Jitsu. Non-Members could play Card-Jitsu Fire for the first time ever during the Card-Jitsu Party in 2011. After the party it was once again members only. On May 9, 2013, the game became available to Non-Members permanently along with Card Jitsu Water and the newly released Card Jitsu Snow. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Gameplay Card-Jitsu Fire uses the same cards as Card-Jitsu, but in a different way. The game is set at the Fire Dojo with two rings of stepping stones. The outer ring has an element painted onto each stone, and it is also where the players stand. The inner ring has stepping stones with one side blank and the other side marked with a number. When it is a player's turn, the player chooses a stone out of the stones in the inner ring (which are blank side up) and the stones turn over to reveal which number the player chose. Then the player moves that number of spaces around the outer ring. Depending on which element was on the stone that the player landed on, a fire, water, or snow battle will take place. This is where all the players produce a card of the same element, and the card with the highest value wins. In addition, some stones are marked with a picture of two cards. This means that the player will play a round of the original Card-Jitsu with one of his their opponents. If the player lands on a stone occupied by another player, they do not play the element, but instead play original Card-Jitsu against that player. If there are multiple players on the tile, the player gets to choose which of the players they wish to battle. The last space has all three elements on it. When a player lands on it, they get to choose whether to do a fire, water, or snow battle. A player's score is measured by their energy level. All the players start with 6 points at the beginning, even Sensei, when you challenge him after you earn your Fire Suit. A player can gain or lose energy by: * Winning a round of the original Card-Jitsu (he or she is awarded one point.) * Losing a round of the original Card-Jitsu or an element battle (he or she loses one point.) In the possible (though uncommon) scenario where a penguin steps onto a stone in the outer ring of a particular element and no penguin is able to play a card of that element, all penguins will lose one point. The player that wins an element battle simply keeps all their points without getting any more. If you lose all your energy, you are out of the game. If you are the only one with energy left, you are the winner. Rewards Instead of earning belts, a player earns parts to complete their Fire Suit. There are four parts to the Fire Suit. They are: FlameSandals.png|The Flame Sandals Magma_Coat_clothing_icon_ID_4120.png|The Magma Coat LavaMask.png|The Lava Mask FieryHelmet.png|The Fiery Helmet Once the player has completed their Fire Suit, they challenge Sensei. If they win, Sensei will give them a Fire Gem for their Amulet to signify they have mastered the element of fire. The Water Gem is already available for Card-Jitsu Water and so does the Snow Gem in Card-Jitsu Snow. Trivia *On the first day of its release, there was a Glitch where the game would not begin when it was full. *Penguins could help building the arena starting on November 13, 2009 by wearing nothing but a Miners Helmet (and/or a Safety Vest). The construction there ended on November 20. *When the game starts, the floor of the Fire Dojo and the mats are not in the Volcano, for it is just stones and Sensei's pillow. *Card-Jitsu Fire started when The Volcano started to produce smoke at the end of September 2009 directly after The Fair 2009. This then lead to Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, where you had to search for fiery items. Soon after the hunt, smoke began to darken the skies of Club Penguin. After the Halloween Party 2009, the Fire Dojo started construction on November 13, 2009, exactly one year after the Dojo Courtyard was revealed. The game was eventually released on November 24, 2009. *If Penguins challenge Sensei before completing their fire suit, they would have no chance of winning, just like what happens in the original, although, Sensei will usually let you win until he has 3 energy left. It is rumored that Sensei can see your cards. *After the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, it was thought this game would be open to Non-Members, however, this did not happen. *This marks the first Card-Jitsu game in the series to need only 4 players. *Non-Members will be able to play both Card-Jitsu Fire and Water for the second time permanently probably due to the release of Card-Jitsu Snow in May 2013. What Sensei can say to the player *''"Ahh, the Beta Hat. The most ancient of all hats. I rarely wear mine."'' *''"I see you're wearing an Anniversary Hat. I like pointy hats."'' *''"Oh! You have a Beard! A fine choice. Mine helps me train... Wait... Is that tied on?"'' *''"I see you're wearing the ancient Cloud Wave Bracers. Forecast is cloudy..."'' *''"Heh heh, Black Puffles have great power. They are true masters of fire..."'' *''"Heh heh, Red Puffles have no fear of fire! Yours laughs at danger's face!"'' *''"Ahh, your Green Puffle is ready for lava with that propeller hat!"'' *''"Your Purple Puffle is loyal to follow you... Most food gets burnt here."'' *''"Ahh, the Pink Puffle. Secret masters of water... Water beats fire..."'' *''"The great Blue Puffle, teaches us to hide our strength, behind quiet face."'' *''"Your Yellow Puffle is drawn to the Fire Suit.. Keen artistic sense."'' *''"Your White Puffle must concentrate in this hot place, for fire beats snow..."'' *''"Orange Puffle! Can he eat Hot Sauce?"'' *''"Brown Puffle! He can think like fire! *''"Ahh, the great Tuba. A graceful instrument, and strong, like brass..."'' Glitches *If all of the other players quit and you click "OK," Club Penguin freezes. This glitch has still not been fixed. *If you start a game and a friend popup appears, you can open up your friend list while playing the game. *You will disappear but your clothes wont. this glitch has not been fixed * There is a glitch where you play on a 4-player mat and then when all the players are ready, you and the other players would turn Old Blue. This glitch has not yet been fixed. This also happens in Card-Jitsu Water. Real life replication (Game) This is a Real life game, the instructions are: *Cut out a circle, and draw elements on it. Draw 2 amulets facing each other, and perpendicular to it, draw 2 card jitsu symbols. *Get a 6-face dice. *Get up to 4 different pieces of objects, small enough, something like Monopoly. *Have at least 25 cards. Best amount is 40-60 cards. *Have fun! Gallery File:Fire!.png File:Volcano_game!!!.png|The Volcano, where the game is played. File:Card_Jitsu_Fire_log_in_screen.png|A log in screen advertising Card-Jitsu Fire, with a link to the video. File:FireDojo.png|The arena during its construction. File:Gameplay.png|An screenshot of gameplay. File:1stplace.jpg|1st place in Card-Jitsu Fire. File:2nd_place_Card_Jitsu_Fire.png|2nd place in Card Jitsu Fire. File:CJF.png|The Card-Jitsu Fire "Wheel." File:Firebooster.png|The starter deck of Card-Jitsu Fire. File:cjfgameplay.png|Gameplay of Card-Jitsu Fire with four players. Note the Penguin who got 4th place. Screenshot_779.png|A Fire Ninja. File:Sensei_Loss_(No_Fiery_Helmet).png|What happens when you try to beat Sensei. without the Fiery Helmet. Lets burn the place down!.png I'm going to push you into the lava.png I wish this suit was flame resistant.png|A Fire Ninja playing Card-Jitsu Fire. File:Cool_Victory.jpg| A Fire Ninja Win The Match with 10 Energy. Video How to defeat Sensei See also *Card-Jitsu *Fire Ninja *Fire Ninja Items *Dojo SWF *Card-Jitsu Fire Instructions *Card-Jitsu Fire Suit *SWF of the Game External links *How to play Card-Jitsu Fire *''Card-Jitsu Fire wiki'' Category:Games Category:Ninjas Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Volcano Category:Games after Disney Category:2009 Category:Sensei Category:Lava